1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the automated handling and interim buffering of suspendable manufacturing components. Such manufacturing components are suspended from hooks on racks. The racks connect neighboring racks front to back forming a stable block of racks for transport.
2. The Prior Art
A carrier device for goods conveyed in a transporting or loading system is known that has a frame-like structure comprising at least two receiving points. The workpieces (or components) are suspended from the racks of the frame. A plurality of such carrier devices placed one against the other can be transported as a block. The carrier devices can then be separated at a later time.
The substantial drawback of the known device is that the workpieces are restricted with respect to their length and depth by the frame-like structure of the device. A further drawback is the fact that during the treatment process, the carrier device is immersed in the treating product together with the workpieces. The workpieces being treated can neither be tilted nor dragged because of the frame-like structure of the device. Furthermore, it is not possible to pick up an individual workpiece, which is essential when a workpiece needs to be moved. Finally, no torque exists so that the hooks may rotate themselves out of a suspended workpiece or receive such a workpiece.
The invention is a device of the type specified above designed so that the first loading of the component carrier system and the subsequent removal of components from that system can be carried out by hand or automatically, horizontally or vertically by simple means. The invention is further designed so that the conveyor system can be intermediately stored in a locked manner in serviceable high-rack warehouses or in mechanized feeding or unloading systems. The pallets may be any desired length, and are locked in position and secured against rotation in the course of loading and unloading operations.
The invention provides for a crossbeam comprising two oppositely arranged, inwardly directed bars for receiving the load of the device when the device is hung or picked up by grippers. These bars are located above the crossbeam. Elements for introducing a torque in the course of handling the components are arranged on the racks. The racks also have connecting surfaces on their front and back sides where the rack meets and is positioned flush against neighboring racks. The racks comprise hooks, clamps, fastening points or fastening rails located on their undersides and on secondary surfaces. Finally, the racks comprise support surfaces that support boxes or conveyor systems. The support surfaces are located laterally on the outside of the rack. They oppose each other and are directed downwards.
Side blocks are joined to the ends of the crossbeams and the inwardly directed bars are disposed above the side blocks. Shaft elements extend out from the outer surface of each side block allowing the crossbeam to rotate around its longitudinal axis when not joined to other racks. The side blocks further comprise joining elements, specifically pins and receiving holes that join neighboring racks. The pins have conical tips and a step where the cylinder shape of the pin ends and the conical tip begins.
The joining elements may also be fashioned as flat disk shaped elements. A safety bar is disposed at tip of the flat disk and a U-shaped spacer may be attached to the disk if greater space is needed between racks when they are joined.
The side blocks may be constructed from two L-shaped girders. When positioned rectangularly a stacker pocket is created within the side block. In order to join the racks with this side block construction a guiding means receiving channel is formed on the outer surface of the side block and allows for joining of the racks by means of ropes, chains, wires and rods. A side shaft with a collar also extends laterally outward from the side block.
The side block may have a Z-shaped cross section. The crossbeam is connected to the vertical leg of the side block. A lateral arm projects laterally outward from the upper horizontal leg and behind the rack. A vertical plug bolt projects downward from the arm. The plug bolt engages a sleeve of a neighboring rack. The sleeves are attached to the lower horizontal leg of the side block. The lateral arm may also be arranged on the vertical leg of the side block, in which case a shortened plug bolt and a shortened sleeve are used.
The side block may also have an L-shaped cross section. The crossbeam is secured on the vertical leg and a transverse pin is disposed between the horizontal leg and the crossbeam. An opening is formed between the legs, transverse pin and crossbeam and a safety shaft extends therethrough to join a series of racks.
The side block may also be a round tube. The crossbeam is secured on the bottom half of the tube and a flat element is attached to the top of the tube so that it extends laterally inward. This flat element acts as the inwardly directed bar. A safety shaft may also extend through a series of racks through the round tube.
Hooks are connected to the crossbeam to suspend the manufacturing components. The hooks may attach to the crossbeam through holes in a perforated raster, or a groove in the crossbeam.
Finally, the crossbeam may be designed in the form of an I-shaped girder. Inwardly directed bows are attached on top of each lateral end of the girder and outwardly projecting bolts are mounted on the bows to permit rotation of the girder.